guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum Highlands
Jennur's Horde, Tihark Orchard (location) Tihark Orchard, The Kodash Bazaar, Vehtendi Valley, Nightfallen Garden |services=Merchant, Artisan, Tamer, Collector |map= }} Description The Forum Highlands are an Explorable area in Vabbi. They are named for the Grand Forum of Vabbi, located in the Northwest of the Highlands, near Yahnur Market. To the Southeast of the forum is a few small areas of farmland, but most of the southern part of this area is composed of broken cliffs, with most of the accessable land being in small valleys. The highlands appear more arid and sandier than most of Vabbi, and in the Northwest open up into a small desert with dunes. Exits Towns and Outposts *Tihark Orchard (North) *Jennur's Horde (Northwest) *The Kodash Bazaar (Northeast) Explorable Areas *Garden of Seborhin (North, only with Tahlkora in your party before completing the mission Grand Court of Sebelkeh or after completing the game.) *Nightfallen Garden (North, only after completing the mission Grand Court of Sebelkeh and before completing the game.) *Vehtendi Valley (Southeast) Points of Interest * The Grand Forum of Vabbi in the Northeast holds many NPCs. * The Font of Lyss at the center of the Grand Forum removes death penalty. Shrines and Blessings *'Southeast': Lyssa shrine, Heket Hunt, exit to Vehtendi Valley (Vabbian Scout) *'Northeast': Lyssa shrine, Heket Hunt, exit to Kodash Bazaar (Vabbian Scout} *'Northwest': Grenth shrine, Heket Hunt, exit to Jennur's Horde (Vabbian Scout) *'West': Balthazar shrine, Skree Battle (Vabbian Scout) *'Center': Dwayna shrine, Elemental Hunt (Whispers Informant) *'South': Grenth shrine, Elemental Hunt (Whispers Informant) *'North': Melandru shrine, Skree Battle (Vabbian Scout) NPCs *Collectors: ** 10 (20) Peyema *Merchants and Crafters: ** 20 (20) Buuh (Merchant) ** 10 (20) Kalanda (Tamer) ** 20 (20) Pakasah (Artisan) *Various: ** 20 (20) Vabbian Guard ** 10 (20) Vabbian Noble ** 10 (20) Vabbian Priest ** 20 Kehanni Nutu (Only during Rally The Princes) ** 20 (20) Butoh the Bold ** 10 (20) Dehvit Notigunahm ** 10 (20) Jahmeh Bahkmasitur ** 10 (20) Kahlin Idehjir ** 10 (20) Kamveh ** 10 (20) Karistend Behrisfahr ** 10 Priestess Haila ** 10 (20) Records Keeper Palin ** 20 (20) Seborhin Protector Zuor ** 2, 10 (20) Vabbian Commoner ** 10 (20) Vabbian Gypsy *Djinn: ** 24 Ruby Djinn (only during Attack at the Kodash) *Actors: (only during Norgu's Nightfall) ** 20 (20) "Norgu" ** 20 (20) "Kormir" ** 20 (20) "Abaddon" ** 20 (20) Bahskir ** 20 (20) "Hero" ** 20 (20) "Varesh" ** 20 (20) Narrator Bestiary Monsters *Djinn: ** 28 Djinn Overseer ** 24 (26) Ruby Djinn ** 24 (26) Diamond Djinn ** 24 (26) Sapphire Djinn *Elementals: ** 24 (26) Roaring Ether *Heket: ** 24 (26) Stoneaxe Heket ** 24 (26) Beast Sworn Heket ** 24 (26) Blue Tongue Heket ** 24 (26) Blood Cowl Heket *Kournan Military ** 20 Kournan Guard ** 20 Kournan Oppressor ** 20 Kournan Seer ** 20 Kournan Scribe ** 20 Kournan Zealot *Margonites: ** 24 (26) Margonite Executioner ** 24 (26) Margonite Cleric ** 24 (26) Margonite Warlock ** 24 (26) Margonite Seer *Skree Harpies: ** 24 (26) Skree Raider ** 28 Elder Skree Tracker ** 24 (26) Skree Tracker ** 24 (26) Skree Griffin ** 28 Elder Skree Singer ** 24 (26) Skree Singer Bosses thumb|200px|Spawn Location *Djinn: ** 28 (30) Korshek the Immolated (Searing Flames) ** 28 (30) Churahm, Spirit Warrior (Spirit's Strength) *Heket: ** 28 (30) Bolten Largebelly (Ferocious Strike) ** 28 (30) Harrk Facestab (Contagion) - only during the quest Desperate Measures *Kournan Military: ** 24 (28) Commander Sadi-Belai (Zealous Benediction) *Margonite: ** 28 (30) Grabthar the Overbearing (Magehunter's Smash) *Skree Harpy: ** 28 (30) Render ("Incoming!") - only during the quest Desperate Measures Quests Notes *There is a Do Not Touch treasure located near Commander Sadi-Belai. This spawns 4 (6 in Hard Mode) level 24 (26) Ruby Djinn with AoE spells that can easily wipe your party in the small space the treasure is located at. *A Dusty Urn can be found close to Korshek the Immolated and Churahm, Spirit Warrior. This item is relevant to the One Man's Dream quest, but will be present whether you have the quest active or not. *Vanquisher Title: 243-338 foes. Varies if Desperate Measures is active. Category:Vabbi Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt Category:Offers Heket Hunt Category:Offers Skree Battle